


Good News

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Lisa has some good news to share with Dracula.
Relationships: Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Good News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleleotas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/gifts).



„It’s… a miracle,” said Dracula in awe, touching Lisa’s belly where their future child was growing, not yet showing its presence.

“That’s an unusual choice of words for you,” replied Lisa.

“Indeed it is, but the occasion deserves it,” said Dracula, “Scientifically, it should be impossible to create a new life from mixing cells of alive and undead subjects.”

“Perhaps there’s more to science than even you know,” said Lisa, smiling lovingly at her husband.

“Why don’t you kiss me to celebrate the good news?”, she asked, and he obliged, smiling.

In the castle defying the human understanding, all was well.


End file.
